Un peu de détente
by TeamLouis
Summary: Un Harry exténué, un Drago prêt à tout pour le détendre, un massage...


**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à JKR, le reste est à moi…

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS avec un lemon entre deux hommes, je préfère prévenir…

**Enjoy !**

Assis sur notre grand lit à baldaquin, un livre sur les genoux, je jette un œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 22h17. Je souris, tu ne vas pas tarder à arriver. Je me lève et me rends dans la salle de bain, je brosse furtivement mes cheveux et me déshabille, gardant pour seuls vêtements un de tes T-shirt et mon caleçon fétiche en soie noire. Je retourne dans la chambre, et me glisse sous les draps chauds, je reprends ma lecture en attendant ton retour. La porte d'entrée claque violement, et j'entends le martèlement de tes pas dans le couloir, tu marches rapidement. Tu ouvres la porte à la volée, balances tes chaussures et ta veste sur le parquet, avant de me regarder, tes yeux sont vides, je ne retrouve pas leur étincelle habituelle. Tu te jettes sur le lit et poses ta tête sur mes cuisses, je laisse ma main jouer avec tes cheveux hirsutes.

« -Ca va mon amour ? te demande-je.

-Je suis épuisé, geins-tu. »

Ton métier d'Auror est tout simplement fatiguant. On se dispute souvent à ce sujet, je ne supporte pas de te voir te tuer à la tâche pour écoper des formulaires à remplir alors que ton rêve est de partir en mission. Ton patron est un véritable tyran, te faisant faire des corvées qu'il ne pas capable de faire lui-même, t'obligeant à travailler jusque tard dans la nuit, me laissant trop souvent en tête-à-tête avec moi-même.

« -Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Harry…

Tu te redresse et me regarde, au bord des larmes.

-Pour une fois, tu pourrais au moins me soutenir, être présent pour moi, me dis-tu.

-Parce que tu es là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin ?!

-…

-Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre tous les soirs, je n'en peux plus de devoir annuler tous nos rendez-vous parce que tu fais des heures supplémentaires, je n'en peux plus de te voir revenir du travail exténué, je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir te toucher sous prétexte que tu as une grosse journée le lendemain, je n'en peux plus de te désirer et de ne jamais pouvoir assouvir cette envie. Nous sommes en couple mais j'ai pourtant l'impression de vivre comme un célibataire. Tu n'es jamais là. Et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps… »

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles, ce n'est pas de ta faute si nous subissons cette vie, et il est vrai que mon métier d'avocat est beaucoup plus facile que le tien… Tu t'assois, et cette fois-ci tu pleures pour de bon, je prends un mouchoir sur la table de nuit et te le tends, tu l'acceptes et tamponnes tes yeux rouges et gonflés.

« -As-tu envisagé la séparation pour nous deux ? dis-tu dans un souffle. »

J'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont tomber tant je les écarquille, surpris par ta question.

« -Non, non, bien sûr que non ! m'exclame-je en te prenant dans mes bras.

-Alors quoi ? me demandes-tu, agrippant nerveusement mon T-shirt, te blottissant contre mon torse.

-Je voudrais juste que tu arrêtes de travailler.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai fournis beaucoup trop d'efforts pour que tout soit réduit à néant. Puis tu imagines ?! Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier qui n'est même pas capable d'être Auror ! Je vais être la risée de tous les médias. »

Je soupire d'agacement.

« -Quoi ?

-Rien. Tu m'énerves. Tu penses toujours à ce que les autres vont dire sur toi. Alors qu'on s'en fout. Tant que toi, tu sais ce que tu vaux.

-Je ne veux pas que ça refasse comme la dernière fois. »

Je serre les poings, tentant de contenir mon énervement. Il y a six mois, tu t'es enfin décidé à officialiser notre relation aux yeux de tous, car je ne pouvais plus vivre dans le secret. Nous sortons ensemble depuis la fin de notre sixième année à Poudlard et même si le fait de vivre notre relation sans que personne soit au courant ne faisait qu'augmenter notre passion, c'est rapidement devenu frustrant de ne pas pouvoir tenir ta main en public et de jouer le parfait indifférent à ton égard. Les médias ont tout de suite lancé des rumeurs, et nous étions sans cesse harceler. Nous avons fini par déménager, quittant notre petit pavillon d'un quartier sorcier pour un appartement spacieux chez les moldus, en plein cœur de Londres, avec une vue imprenable sur la Tamise. Nous avons maintenant une paix royale, mais cette expérience nous a marquée, et je comprends très bien que tu ne veuilles pas retenter l'expérience.

« -Harry, je n'ai pas le courage de me disputer ce soir…, dis-je d'une voix lasse. »

Tu grognes et te cales plus confortablement dans mes bras, tandis qu'un silence s'installe entre nous.

« -Excuse-moi, finis-tu par dire tout bas. Excuse-moi de te faire subir ça…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon cœur, mais je ne veux plus que tu souffres inutilement… »

Tes doigts sont toujours crispés sur mon T-shirt, je les prends dans ma main et les embrasse.

« -Il faut que tu te détendes… Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir mon amour ? Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ? Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ?

-J'aimerais que tu me fasses un massage s'il te plait… »

Je te souris et me dégage de ton étreinte, et cours dans la salle de bain chercher l'huile de massage. Je reviens quelques instants plus tard et te trouve allongé sur le ventre, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, la tête calée dans le creux de tes bras. Je monte à quatre pattes sur le lit et place me mets à genoux au dessus de toi, les jambes de part et d'autre de tes hanches avant de m'asseoir sur tes fesses, position que je trouve fort agréable. Je verse quelques gouttes d'huile dans mes mains, que je frotte afin de réchauffer. Enfin, je pose mes doigts sur ton dos hâlé et chaud, et fais de petits mouvements circulaires, appuyant par moment, effleurant parfois. Tu soupires de contentement, ton corps maculé d'huile rend ta peau brillante, comme un diamant. Je remonte sur tes omoplates, tes épaules, ta nuque, tes muscles sont tendus à l'extrême.

-Détends-toi…, murmure-je à ton oreille.

Je sens peu à peu ton corps se relâcher, mes mains le parcourent, partant de tes hanches pour passer sur tes flancs, glissant sur tes bras. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, ta peau nue et tes soupirs m'excitent brièvement. Bon, d'accord, ça m'excite vraiment, si je prends en considération la bosse qui déforme mon caleçon. Je faufile mes doigts dans ton boxer et joue un long moment avec l'élastique de celui-ci. Tu bouges légèrement sous moi.

-Drago ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Qu'attends-tu pour me le retirer ?

Je te connais tellement que je peux perceptiblement sentir un sourire se former sur ton visage, je décide de feindre l'incompréhension.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le retirerais…

-Tu crois que je ne sens pas ton érection contre mes fesses ? dis-tu en étouffant un rire. »

Je change de position, me mettant à genoux à côté de toi, tu relèves légèrement ton bassin, je fais subtilement glisser ton caleçon jusqu'à tes chevilles. Je passe mes mains huileuses sur tes mollets, avant de remonter sur tes cuisses, tu gémis contre l'oreiller dans lequel tu as plongé ton visage. Mes lèvres remplacent mes mains, et effleurent délicatement ton adorable postérieur, le bas de ton dos, ta colonne vertébrale pour arriver sur ta nuque. Tu te retournes pour me faire face, tes lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes, tu relèves la tête pour t'en emparer. Une de tes mains se glisse sous mon T-shirt tandis que l'autre tire nerveusement l'élastique de mon caleçon, souhaitant me faire comprendre que tu veux que je me déshabille. Je m'exécute, et m'allonge sur toi, je donne un coup de bassin, faisant s'entrechoquer nos deux virilités gorgées de désir, nous gémissons ensemble. Tes dents malmènent ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que j'entrouvre la bouche pour laisser ta langue jouer avec la mienne. Je romps rapidement le baiser, souhaitant te marquer mien en mordant allègrement la peau sensible de ton cou. Ma langue suit une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à ton torse, passant par tes clavicules, maltraitant tes tétons, les faisant rougir. J'embrasse ton ventre doux et chaud, je fais de petits suçons autour de ton nombril, ton grand point sensible. Tu gigotes sous moi, et pousses des cris pour le moins excitants. Ma langue titille le bout de ton érection, tu te cambres violement en gémissant, je te fais languir en donnant de petits coups de langue sur toute ta longueur, tu sembles respirer avec difficulté. Tu hoquètes de surprise, puis soupires de plaisir, détendant tous tes muscles, lorsque ma bouche se referme sur toi. Je fais de longs vas-et-viens, creusant les joues au maximum, tandis que mon index viole ton intimité. Tu ne sembles même pas t'en rendre compte, bien trop occupé à gémir et à m'arracher des lambeaux de peau sur mes poignets avec tes ongles. Je te prépare avec douceur, bougeant mes doigts en toi jusqu'à ce que je trouve ton point sensible, pendant que ma bouche continue de te faire languir. Ta respiration se bloque et ton dos s'arque, je remonte à toi pour t'embrasser délicatement. Tes bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou tandis que tes jambes font de même autour de ma taille, me pressant contre toi.

« -Dray, s'il… S'il te plait…, geins-tu.

-Hum… Que dois-je comprendre ? te demande-je, en positionnant mes mains sur tes hanches avant d'appuyer l'extrémité de ma virilité contre ton entrée. »

D'un coup de hanche brusque et mesquin, tu me renverses sur le dos de manière à te retrouver au dessus de moi. Les yeux assombris par le désir, tu passes ta langue sur ta lèvre inférieure, savourant déjà ce qui t'attend. Tes mains prennent appui sur mon torse et tu te relèves légèrement, avant de t'empaler doucement sur moi. Tu rejettes la tête en arrière et fermes les yeux le long de ta descente, je profite pleinement de cette vision qui s'offre à moi : ton corps d'Apollon, ton visage crispé par la douleur et le plaisir mélangés, tes cheveux hirsutes collés sur ton front en sueur, et tes grands yeux émeraude de nouveau braqués sur moi. Tu orientes ton visage vers le mien et susurres.

« -Voilà ce que tu devais comprendre… »

Je capture rapidement ce sourire qui étire tes lèvres entre les miennes, et tu commences à onduler sur moi, montant et descendant à un rythme lent et régulier, j'halète bruyamment, mes joues me brûlent tant la chaleur dans la pièce devient insoutenable. Tu gémis avec discrétion, avant d'accélérer subitement la cadence, je caresse habilement ton sexe à un rythme frénétique. Ton corps se cambre et tu viens dans ma main dans un cri des plus sensuels, tes chairs se resserrant autour de toi, la jouissance m'atteint, ton prénom se répercute dans la chambre silencieuse. Tes bras tremblent, ton corps est trop épuisé pour te soutenir plus longtemps, tu te laisses tomber sur le côté, ta respiration est laborieuse. Je me rapproche de toi et encercle ta taille de mes bras, tu te blottis contre mon torse. J'embrasse tes cheveux, ton rythme cardiaque s'apaise, tu vas bientôt t'endormir.

« -Drago ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Je n'irais pas travailler demain…

-Ne te sens pas obligé Harry.

-Je ne veux plus y aller, geins-tu. »

J'étouffe un rire, on dirait un caprice d'enfant.

« -Dors, tu es exténué, t'intime-je. »

Tu ne te fais pas prier, et je ne tarde pas non plus à sombrer.

….

La clarté de la pièce et le froid me forcent à ouvrir les yeux. Je me déplace dans le grand lit, recherchant ta chaleur, mais je me rends à l'évidence : tu ne t'y trouves pas. Je grogne de frustration, tu es allé travailler, tu m'as menti, je me sens trahi. Je m'apprête à me lever, mais j'entends des pas dans le couloir, m'indiquant qu'il y a quelqu'un dans l'appartement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement et tu apparais dans la pièce, et me dévisage d'un air gêné.

« -Ah, tu es déjà réveillé…

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Tu m'as menti !

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, dis-tu en grimpant sur le lit à quatre pattes. »

Je te lance un regard noir tandis que tu t'installes à califourchon sur mes jambes. Tu inclines ton visage vers le mien avec l'espoir de m'embrasser mais je te repousse méchamment.

« -Ce n'est pas gentil ça, babe, me fais-tu remarquer.

-T'étais où ? te demande-je, d'un ton cinglant, ignorant totalement ta remarque.

-Tu sais très bien où j'étais.

-Tu m'as vraiment pris pour un con hier soir !

-Tu permets que je t'explique ?

-Tu as dix secondes pour me convaincre, après quoi tu prends tes valises et tu vires, siffle entre mes dents.

-J'ai démissionné. »

Il me faut plusieurs instants pour que l'information monte à mon cerveau, quelques instants pour que je te présente mes excuses, quelques instants pour tu m'embrasses avec passion, quelques instants pour que je me recule à bout de souffle.

« -Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? te questionne-je, haletant.

-Des vacances. Et je t'emmène avec moi.

-J'espère bien, te réponds-je avec une grimace.

- Euh Drago, ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais me mettre à la porte il y a cinq minutes !

-C'était une menace, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça…, murmure-je. »

Tu poses délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes, visiblement touché par ma déclaration.

« -Je t'aime aussi…

-Harry, tu peux me faire un massage ? te questionne-je, en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. »

Ton regard devient instantanément lubrique tandis que tes mains caressent ma peau nue.

« -Pour que ça se termine comme hier ?

-Ca se pourrait bien…

-Alors je suis partant ! »

Tu pars en courant en direction de la salle de bain, tandis que je m'installe confortablement, heureux de ce qui m'attend.


End file.
